


Her First Pokemon

by PoisnousPixie



Series: Seychellois Pokemon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique (Seychelles) was given her first pokemon by her cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Pokemon

She cried the day he left. All the way to the docks, big alligator tears fell down her face, and her thin shoulders shook, as she clung to her grandfathers hand, but longed to hold Cousin Francis's hand instead. It was when his parents were getting on the boat that would take them all the way back to the mainland, that Francis turned to her and knelt down in front of her.

Out of his bag he pulled a pokeball, smooth and dual colored, and so big as it was placed in her tiny hands. "Don't cry, ma petite." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back next summer. You take care of her, and be good until I return."

Clutching the pokeball to her chest, Angelique nodded, and sniffed, the worst of her crying done. She continued to sniff as Francis boarded the boat, but she followed it to the end of the pier, waving one arm over her head, smiling brightly.

Later that night, before dinner, she let the pokemon Francis had given her out. One of his family's prized Vulpix. She had gushed to him about this one. She was smaller than the others, and had taken a liking to Angie as well.

From then, it wasn't so bad knowing that Francis would be away for so long. She named the vulpix Apple, and the two were almost inseparable from then on. Even two years later when she became a registered pokemon trainer, she turned down taking on one of the three started pokemon, instead keeping Apple as her starter in tribute to the cousin.

It was better with Apple, because she was never alone, and she had someone with her that made her feel safe, and who reminded her someone she loved very deeply. Francis was important to her, even if he was gone for long periods of time. He always remembered to come visit her.

So, as she was packing her things, and marking her map, she decided to make a beeline for the school he was attending in Kanto. As she kissed her grandfather goodbye, and boarding the boat that would take her out of the Orange Islands, a thrill of excitement filling her. With Apple pressed against her legs, and the start her journey beginning, she couldn't help but be excited.


End file.
